Королевство, скрытое в ежевике
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Кроссовер с "Маленьким Королевством Бена и Холли". Здесь живут эльфы и феи, которые не очень-то ладят, но вынуждены как-то уживаться друг с другом.


Где-то там, за колючими кустами ежевики, спрятано королевство фей и эльфов. Все его обитатели очень-очень маленькие. Такие маленькие, что некоторые из них держат божьих коровок и прочих жучков в качестве домашних животных. Но наше приключение касается тех, кто слишком занят, чтобы позволить себе держать питомца.

***

Как и каждое утро, восходящее солнце успело позолотить лишь самую верхушку Дерева эльфов, когда в каждой эльфийской квартирке раздался звон будильников. Старый мудрый эльф потёр глаза, потянулся и ловко спрыгнул с кровати, приземлившись на обе ноги. Эльфы славились своей ловкостью и пунктуальностью. А ещё эльфы были ужасно занятыми.

Умывшись, старый мудрый эльф спустился по лестничным пролётам на несколько этажей ниже и без стука вошёл в чужую квартиру. Все эльфы были ужасно занятым народом, но никто не мог сравниться по занятости со старым мудрым эльфом, поэтому в этой квартире чета эльфа Сая и эльфийки Ино для экономии времени каждое утро кормила его завтраком.

\- С утра столько дел, столько дел... - бормотала Ино, носясь по кухне быстрее стрекозы. Торопливо поставив форму с кексом в духовой шкаф, она что-то варила в кастрюльке, пекла блины и одновременно пыталась посмотреться в зеркало.

Её муж, эльф Сай, уже сидел за столом и чинил мудрёный механизм с эльфийской фабрики.

\- Точно, - подтвердил Сай. - С утра ни минутки покоя. О, старый мудрый эльф, доброе утро, - вежливо поздоровался он. - Проходи, садись.

Старый мудрый эльф привычно сел за стол и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. На самом деле иногда его начинало раздражать, что никто не называет его по имени. Ведь он был совсем не старым, а очень даже молодым, и звание старого мудрого эльфа ему приходилось носить лишь потому, что предыдущий старый мудрый эльф, которого, к слову, звали Учиха Мадара, вдруг решил, что быть пиратом и искать сокровища - гораздо интереснее, чем заниматься делами королевства и возглавлять эльфов. После его памятного отплытия на собственном пиратском корабле старым мудрым эльфом должен был стать следующий по очереди претендент - Учиха Итачи. Но тот после нескольких дней на новой должности, предался меланхолии, взял в руки катану и, сказав что-то про приключения и настоящих воинов, с нежной улыбкой отправился в закат. Поэтому должность, а с ней и весь груз ответственности и постоянных проблем достались ему, Учихе Саске.

\- Приятного аппетита, старый мудрый эльф. - Ино поставила перед Саске тарелку с блинчиками, политыми кленовым сиропом.

\- Нельзя ли и с моим завтраком побыстрее, дорогая? - ревниво поинтересовался Сай. - До работы на ферме мне ещё нужно успеть развезти всем продукты.

\- Да сейчас уже, - фыркнула Ино, снова сокрушённо забормотав: - Ах, с утра столько дел, столько дел...

Старый мудрый эльф погладил себя по острому уху и приступил к завтраку. Сегодня ему предстояло заглянуть на эльфийскую фабрику, чтобы проверить, как обстоит дело с производством игрушек, проконтролировать работу на ферме, чтобы убедиться, всем ли хватит продуктов, обойти сегодняшних пациентов (потому что старый мудрый эльф был ещё и единственным врачом во всём королевстве), съездить в порт, посетить спасательный центр эльфов, провести уроки в эльфийской школе, а ещё заглянуть в замок к королю и королеве, чтобы починить водопровод, а вечером ещё к тому же предстояло устроить для всех жителей королевства ежегодный праздник мёда.

Да-а, дел было немало. И не только с утра.

***

Примерно в тот же момент, когда в Дереве эльфов зазвонили будильники, неподалёку от стен Маленького замка прокричал петух. Наруто сладко зевнул и сонно выполз из кровати, лениво расправляя прозрачные крылышки за спиной. Утром всегда было столько дел...

Плеснув себе в лицо водой из волшебной палочки, Наруто поплёлся к королевской спальне, где, как и ожидалось, ещё вовсю храпели король на пару с королевой. Вновь сладко потянувшись, и в непрошедшей дрёме почесав ягодицу, королевский камергер, фей Узумаки Наруто, как можно деликатнее подубасил в королевскую дверь правой пяткой:

\- Эй, кукареку! Вставать пора! На завтрак опоздаете!

После этого Наруто заботливо приложился ухом к замочной скважине. По ту сторону двери послышалось какое-то шуршание и душевная ругань королевы. Значит, миссия выполнена и пора отправляться готовить завтрак.

Свою кухню Узумаки нежно любил и обожал поддерживать здесь чистоту, поэтому тут же взмахнул волшебной палочкой, приказав щёткам и ведру с водой надраивать пол. А пока он наскоро перекусывал оставшимися от вчерашнего ужина ягодами, магия включила стиральную машину и собрала посуду для предстоящего королевского завтрака. Попивая кофе, Наруто только вздохнул: утром у него всегда было столько дел. Уборка в замке, стирка, готовка, капризы королевской четы (которые, порой, явно считали его не камергером, а нянькой), уроки магии для детей фей. И это всё, не считая работы в ночную смену, когда Наруто улетал подрабатывать сбором выпавших молочных зубов...

\- Наруто! - раздалось с верхних этажей, и колокольчик, висевший над входом в кухню нетерпеливо зазвонил. Кажется, король Джирайя и королева Цунаде уже сели за стол и были готовы завтракать.

Наруто вздохнул и направился к лестнице, не забывая время от времени помахивать волшебной палочкой. Вся посуда и снедь поплыли по воздуху вслед за ним.

Джирайя и Цунаде действительно уже ждали его за столом. Каждый был занят своим делом. Король взялся за своё хобби: написание очередного фривольного романчика (которые, к слову, раскупались со скоростью горячих пирожков среди, как фей, так и эльфов), а королева наколдовывала себе внушительный бюст.

Пока еда сама раскладывалась по тарелкам, а кофейник наливал кофе, Наруто прокашлялся и деликатно отвлёк монархов от их дел:

\- Ваши Величества, напоминаю, что сегодня состоится праздник мёда, поэтому...

\- Какая жалость, - расстроенно вздохнула королева. - А мы ведь собирались съездить к Минато и Кушине.

Наруто лишь закатил глаза.

\- Поездку в соседнее королевство к моим _дражайшим_ родителям придётся отложить. Вы же знаете, что эльфы не начинают ни один праздник без одобрения короля.

\- Всё ещё злишься на них? - участливо поинтересовался Джирайя. Смотрел он при этом, впрочем, не на Наруто, не в свои черновики и даже не в тарелку с завтраком, а в вырез платья королевы, что немного портило трогательную заботливую сцену. - Перестань. Они же не на вечно тебя сюда отправили. Так, на перевоспитание. Тем более ты заслужил.

\- А мне здесь нравится, - огрызнулся Наруто. - Вот возьму и останусь. Пусть потом хоть зазовутся обратно.

\- Тебе здесь нравится? - хмыкнула Цунаде, отпивая кофе. - Не ты ли только вчера кричал на весь замок, что это удивительно, как одна-единственная личность может портить впечатление от пребывания в целом королевстве?

Наруто насупился и потерял контроль над магией, отчего сырные бутерброды стали готовиться как попало: то масло-сыр-хлеб, то сыр-хлеб-масло.

\- Всё ещё ссоришься со старым мудрым эльфом? - покачал головой Джирайя. - И какая жужелица между вами пробежала?  
Наруто не знал, какая жужелица. Наверное очень большая и жирная. Причём во время этой своей пробежки она отдавила им обоим ноги. Но от ответа и продолжения разговора Наруто спас звон колокольчика. Кто-то звонил, стоя у ворот в Маленький замок.

Узумаки надеялся, что это эльф Сай привёз еду. Потому что, во-первых, с ним всегда было интересно поболтать, а во-вторых, у Сая всегда находилось для Наруто что-нибудь вкусненькое и бесплатное.

Но, к сожалению, за решётчатыми воротами замка стоял виновник недавнего разговора, старый мудрый эльф собственной персоной.

Наруто подлетел к решётке, сложил руки на груди и состроил самое кислое выражение лица.

\- Здравствуйте. С вами говорит автоответчик. К сожалению, никого нет дома. Зайдите в другой раз.

Наруто отчётливо заметил, как у Саске дёрнулся глаз и усмехнулся. Радовало хотя бы то, что и старый мудрый эльф не испытывает никакого удовольствия от общения с ним.

\- Мне вообще-то никто и не нужен, - холодно фыркнул Учиха. - Я пришёл чинить водопровод. Но если вы можете обойтись и без него, то я, пожалуй, пойду. У меня ещё куча дел... - С этими словами старый мудрый эльф поудобнее перехватил свой чемоданчик с инструментами и повернулся было прочь.

\- Саске, подожди!

Учиха довольно усмехнулся. Хоть они с Наруто и ладили, как божья коровка с тлёй, но этот придурковатый камергер был единственным во всём королевстве, кто по какой-то причине называл его по имени.

Правда в комплекте с этим шли ещё "старый дурак" и "теме", но то были уже тонкости.

Наруто со вздохом поднял решётку, пропуская Саске на территорию Маленького замка.

Как оказалось, водопровод пришёл в неисправность в ванной королевской спальни, и Учиха понял, почему Наруто так резко перестал с ним пререкаться. Невозможно представить, сколько головной боли ему доставляла бы королевская чета, лишившаяся возможности ежедневно принимать ванну с пеной. И дело даже не в том, что это были монархи. Такими были _все_ феи. Изнеженными, привыкшими везде и всюду создавать себе комфорт, всё делать обязательно красивым и милым. Но больше всего Саске ужасало то, как феи во всём полагались на свою магию. Ведь всем эльфам было известно, что от волшебства одни только беды.

Без которых, кстати, и не обошлось при починке водопровода.

\- Сколько раз я говорил тебе не лезть со своей магией? - Саске схватил Наруто за мокрую оранжевую футболку, притягивая к себе. - Особенно в дела эльфов! - внутри кипела злость, в то время как часть сознания, та, что на удивление оставалась абсолютно спокойной фиксировала какие-то незначительные детали: вода совсем холодная, Наруто весь вымок, может заболеть.

 _И они слишком близко._

\- А ничего, что ты уже три часа копался с этим водопроводом? - не остался в долгу Наруто и тоже схватил Саске за его мокрую эльфийскую тунику. - У меня дела, между прочим! Я не могу целый день сидеть здесь с тобой, чтобы "принеси-подай-включи кран-теперь выключи".

\- И что, по-твоему волшебство решило проблему?

\- Вообще-то теперь всё работает!

\- Вообще-то теперь с потолка идёт дождь! Потому что магия и водопровод несовместимы! Сколько раз повторять...

\- Да-да, "от волшебства одни беды". Это мы уже слышали, что-нибудь новое придумать старых умных мозгов не хватает?

Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё продолжалась эта ссора, если бы со стороны дверей не раздалось деликатное покашливание королевы. И Наруто, и Саске вдруг осознали, _насколько_ их лица находятся близко друг к другу и что теперь их тела в промокшей одежде почти прижимаются друг к другу. Стало очень неловко, поэтому старый мудрый эльф и королевский камергер, не сговариваясь, резко отскочили друг от друга.

\- Наруто, высуши крылья, король желает отправиться на поле для гольфа. Только успейте вернуться до праздника, раз уж король должен открыть его. Собери всё необходимое: клюшки, мячи, бейсболки. И не забудь еду.

Конечно, как же играть в гольф без еды, мысленно фыркнул Саске.

Узумаки кивнул и отправился выполнять королевский приказ.

\- Старый мудрый эльф, водопровод исправен? - поинтересовалась королева.

\- Да-а, в общем-то... - протянул Саске, покосившись на дождливый потолок. - Только я не знаю, что делать с этим. Как вы знаете, эльфы не практикуют магию.

\- Оставь так, - махнула рукой королева. - Это всего лишь дождь. Когда-нибудь он ведь закончится.

Саске оставалось лишь поднять бровь и покачать головой. Что тут сказать? Одним словом: феи.

***

Как уже говорилось, эльфы были ужасно пунктуальны. И, как и во многом остальном, в этом феи были им полной противоположностью. Феи никогда не приходили вовремя. А как ещё могло быть, если у тебя не принято иметь часы и ты пытаешься узнать время по цветам? Как-то раз Наруто пытался объяснить Саске эту фейскую науку, но Учихе она показалась такой ересью, что его острые эльфийские уши быстро свернулись в трубочку. Хорошо хоть не в буквальном смысле, иначе зрелище получилось бы донельзя глупое.

Кстати, эти самые уши начинало ощутимо покалывать, как и всегда, когда рядом творилась магия. Особенно яркая реакция у Саске всегда была почему-то именно на магию Наруто. А значит, белобрысый фей и Джирайя наконец-то возвращались с гольфа.

\- Король уже на подходе, - громко объявил Саске, и приунывшие от долгого сидения за накрытым на поляне столом, но не имевшие возможности ничего съесть до начала праздника эльфы тут же оживились. Феи, не скованные такими жёсткими традициями всё это время потихоньку таскали со стола яства, но старались делать это незаметно и не брать слишком много, чтобы не обижать соотечественников.

\- Ну наконец-то. - Цунаде села на троне ровнее. Она тоже приободрилась, прекратив с тоской смотреть то на свой кубок, то на большой чан медового напитка - главного угощения вечера, приготовленного общими силами фей и эльфов. Поскорее отведать его не терпелось всем, даже Саске, потому что сладость медового напитка временно дарила голове приятную лёгкость. Всё вокруг начинало казаться весёлым и правильным, и это было необычно и приятно.

Тем временем на поляну, быстро махая прозрачными крылышками приземлились Наруто и Джирайя. Узумаки с явным облегчением скинул с себя рюкзак и огромную сумку для клюшек, а Джирайя, всё ещё оставаясь в светлых шортах и футболке-поло, сменил бейсболку на корону.

\- Я очень рад видеть вас всех здесь, сегодня, на этой поляне, - мгновенно включая режим оратора, объявил король. - Весь этот год мы отлично трудились и заслуживаем праздника. Да начнётся пир! Да здравствует праздник мёда!

\- Да здравствует праздник мёда! - вторили королю слившиеся воедино голоса эльфов и фей. Жители маленького королевства подняли вверх свои кубки с медовым напитком.

***

\- А знаешь, Саске, на самом деле я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать. - Шагая на кухню Наруто то и дело взмахивал палочкой, руководя плывшей рядом грязной посудой. Саске отметил, что действия фея несколько утратили точность, и подтверждением тому был громкий звон одной из тарелок, что не вписалась в поворот винтовой лестницы и теперь осколками лежала на ступенях. Наруто поморщился.

\- Белка-стрелка соберись, тарелка! - он взмахнул палочкой, и тарелка, как новенькая вернулась в строй. Голову Саске посетила странная мысль, что при каждом взмахе волшебная палочка Наруто издаёт очень красивый мелодичный звон.

\- Так вот, Саске, - тем временем продолжал Узумаки по пути к кухне. - Я же должен был тебе что-то сказать...

\- Наруто, мне тоже нужно что-то тебе сказать, - решительно заявил Саске. Он пока не знал, что именно он собрался говорить, но почему-то объявить об этом казалось жизненно важным.

Где-то среди строя посуды пострадали ещё пара тарелок.

\- Серьёзно? - Наруто с надеждой взглянул на Саске, но потом почему-то нахмурился и отвёл взгляд.

Учиха набрал в грудь воздуха, собираясь с мыслями, но, что бы он ни пытался сказать, выговориться ему не дали.

\- Беда! Большая беда!

Наруто похлопал глазами, удивлённо глядя на со всех ног бегущего к ним Сая. Жалко всё-таки их, эльфов. Бегают постоянно. А ведь летать намного быстрее.

\- Что случилось? - нахмурился Саске.

\- На поляну пришёл гном! - в ужасе воскликнул Сай.

И Наруто, и Саске вмиг побледнели.

Эльфы часто повторяли, что от волшебства одни только беды. Но ничто, даже самая сильная магия, не могла принести столько бед, сколько приносил всего лишь один гном. Гномы были намного больше фей и эльфов, что уже само по себе было проблемой. Но в основном их не любили за то, что те слишком много ели и их было ужасно сложно прогнать.

\- Что же мы будем делать? - вздохнул Наруто. - Мне опять идти искать крота?

По какой-то причине гномы боялись кротов, поэтому Узумаки уже однажды приходилось звать этих зверьков на помощь, когда в прошлый раз гном обосновался посреди королевского поля для гольфа, ни в какую не желая уходить да и ещё и заставляя всё королевство таскать ему еду.

\- Нет-нет, вы не поняли, - запротестовал Сай. - Гном уже ушёл. Король убедил его уйти в другое королевство. Сказал, что у Минато и Кушины еды гораздо больше.

\- Тогда в чём проблема? - пожал плечами Саске.

\- Дело в том, что гном выпил весь медовый напиток. И даже не икнул. Видимо, для гномов нашего чана маловато...

\- И всего-то? - фыркнул Наруто. - Тоже мне проблема. Нужно принести ещё напитка. Могу его отлевитировать.

\- Думаю, это будет проблематично, - покачал головой Сай. - Это был весь напиток, что мы успели приготовить.

\- Приготовьте ещё, - предложил Наруто.

\- Но у нас закончился весь мёд. Если только старый мудрый эльф не достанет нам ещё.

\- Я достану вам мёд, - кивнул Саске. - Но мне понадобится твоя помощь, Наруто.

***

\- То есть ты ещё и этим занимаешься? - освещая себе путь волшебной палочкой, пробормотал Узумаки. - Достаёшь мёд из пчелиных ульев?

\- Зачем ты задаёшь вопросы, на которые заранее знаешь ответы? - вздохнул Саске.

\- А кто-нибудь другой это не может делать? - Палочка Наруто громко зазвенела, когда он споткнулся о травинку. - Напомни, почему мы идём в темноте, запинаясь обо всё что ни попадя, вместо того, чтобы лететь?

\- Нет, никто не может. Идём мы потому, что эльфы не умеют летать.

\- Я мог бы тебя отлевитировать...

\- Никакой магии! Кстати, мы уже пришли.

\- Да, вижу, - Наруто с опаской смотрел на примостившийся у дерева пчелиный улей. - Что дальше?

\- Ты должен усыпить пчёл.

Узумаки даже не сразу отреагировал, решив, что ему послышалось.

\- Что я должен?

\- Усыпить пчёл, - терпеливо повторил Саске.

\- Что сделать?

\- Усыпи чёртовых пчёл! - прошипел Учиха, потихоньку теряя самообладание.

\- Магией? - с широко раскрытыми глазами уточнил Наруто.

Саске прикрыл глаза и сквозь зубы выцедил тяжелое:

\- Да.

\- А как же "от волшебства одни беды" и всё такое? Ты что, хочешь сказать, что каждый раз, доставая мёд, ты просишь кого-нибудь из фей...

На Саске было страшно смотреть. Наруто прикрыл рот рукой, разрываясь между желанием рассмеяться и посочувствовать Учихе.

\- Между риском быть искусанным целым роем пчёл и магией, - наконец пришёл в себя Саске, - я всё же выбираю магию. Просто заколдуй уже пчёл, Узумаки! Я скоро вернусь, мне нужно надеть специальный костюм.

Учиха отправился куда-то за дерево, а Наруто подошёл ближе к улью и прислушался. Из улья доносилось миролюбивое посапывание.

\- Эй, Саске, они вроде и так спят, - негромко уведомил он Учиху.

\- Они могут спать не все, - послышалось из-за дерева. - Лучше перестраховаться.

Наруто наложил на улей заклинание и снова прислушался. На этот раз посапывание стало более тихим.

\- Готово, - объявил Наруто, заслышав шаги Саске и оборачиваясь. - Ты... ты... что это?! - Узумаки закусил губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться, но получалось плохо. На Саске были те же самые чёрные штаны, но... но тунику он сменил на жёлто-чёрный полосатый свитер с фальшивыми прозрачными крылышками на спине, а его голову венчал ободок с пчелиными усиками.

\- Тебе лучше сразу объяснить, иначе я тут на всю ночь останусь биться в конвульсиях, - с трудом выговорил Узумаки, то и дело срываясь на истеричные смешки.

\- Перестраховка. - Саске упрямо сложил руки на груди. - Магия ненадёжна. Что, если какая-то пчела проснётся от волшебного сна, а я буду всё ещё в улье?

\- Она подумает, что какой-то ненормальный эльф, переодевшись пчелой, ворует у них мёд.

\- Просто подожди меня здесь, - отмахнулся Саске, извлекая из-за дерева банку.

***

\- Вот видишь, всё получилось, - по дороге домой они то и дело останавливались, чтобы Саске мог поудобнее перехватить банку, полную мёда. Эльфы были очень сильными и поднимали даже те тяжести, которые превосходили их по весу.

Отлевитировать банку мёда магией Саске категорически отказался.

\- Это потому, что ни одна пчела не проснулась, - возразил Наруто. - Кстати, благодаря моей магии, которой ты так упорно не даёшь мне воспользоваться. Слушай, Саске, а когда-нибудь было такое, что эти усыплённые пчёлы всё же просыпались?

\- Такое было со мной один раз.

\- Тебя покусали? - с сочувствием спросил Наруто.

\- Нет. Пчёлы приняли меня за свою королеву и повсюду следовали за мной, пока я не спрятался от них и не снял костюм.

Узумаки нечаянно хрюкнул. Потом не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос. Неторопливо пролетавшие мимо светлячки смотрели на фея и эльфа в лёгком недоумении.

Кстати, костюм пчелы Саске так и не снял, объяснив необходимостью скорее вернуться на праздник. И это выглядело очень мило.

***

Кухню наполнял приятный сладкий аромат. Наруто сидел на тумбе, наблюдая, как Саске в костюме пчелы помешивает в большой кастрюле уже охлаждённый напиток. Это выглядело очень мило и по-домашнему, а ещё Наруто не мог припомнить, чтобы он когда-нибудь кому-нибудь позволял готовить на своей кухне. Саске был первым.

Учиха поднес к губам половник и снял пробу.

\- Вроде вышло неплохо, - заключил он.

\- Может, и неплохо, - кисло ответил Наруто. - Только мало.

\- Что поделать, - вздохнул Саске. - Мёда хватило только на это. Но всё лучше, чем ничего.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что напитка всем не хватит и праздник будет испорчен?

\- А что ты предлагаешь? - раздражённо поинтересовался Учиха.

Наруто поиграл бровями и выразительно потряс в воздухе своей волшебной палочкой. Палочка издала красивый мелодичный звон.

В глубине глаз Саске затаился неприкрытый ужас.

\- Нет, - отрезал он, помотав головой, отчего на ней закачались пчелиные усики. - Моя память о том потопе из желе, что ты устроил, ещё слишком свежа.

Однажды королю показалось, что его порция желе на завтрак слишком мала, и он попросил Наруто наколдовать желе побольше. Всё закончилось тем, что королевство было почти полностью затоплено, а словосочетание "желейный потоп" до сих пор заставляло волосы всех его жителей становится дыбом.

\- Но это ведь не желе, - возразил Наруто. - И с тех пор я отлично натренировался. Ну, давай, Саске, всё получится, и мы спасём праздник.

\- Ладно, - с сомнением протянул старый мудрый эльф. - Только смотри не переборщи.

\- Да я аккуратно. - Наруто спрыгнул с тумбы и подошёл к кастрюле. - Посуда, посуда, что была на огне, дай-ка напитка побольше мне!

В кастрюле тут же забурлило. Саске заинтересованно уставился на варево. Но, когда всё стихло, оказалось, что напитка прибавилось чуть больше, чем на пол половника.

\- Хм, - недовольно сощурился Узумаки, взмахивая волшебной палочкой. - Нужно больше напитка. Ещё. Ещё. - С каждым разом напитка прибавлялось совсем по чуть-чуть. - Ещё побольше.

\- Наруто, - предупреждающе произнёс Саске. Но было уже поздно: терпению Узумаки пришёл конец.

\- Нужно больше, больше, больше! - Наруто несколько раз с силой взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и в ту же секунду из кастрюли хлынул поток медового напитка. Саске инстинктивно вскочил на кухонный стол, спасаясь от стихии. Хорошо, что кухня находилась на первом этаже: медовый напиток не стал затапливать кухню целиком, просто хлынул через раскрывшуюся дверь наружу.

\- Медовый потоп! - раздались снаружи панические крики жителей Маленького королевства. Саске оглянулся по сторонам, Наруто нигде не было видно. Хотя нет, вот над поверхностью воды, то есть напитка, показалась светловолосая макушка. Саске быстро схватил фея под руки и втащил на стол. Наруто был весь сладко-липким и закашливался.

\- Официально заявляю, что нет ничего хуже, чем тонуть в чём-то сладком, - наконец произнёс Наруто, с недовольством оглядываясь на свои слипшиеся крылья.

\- Ты похож на муху, выбравшуюся из бутылки с газировкой, - задумчиво произнёс Саске.

\- Очень лестное сравнение, спасибо, - поморщился Узумаки. - Хорошо хоть не из гов...

\- Ты слышишь? - перебил Учиха. - Как-то снаружи слишком тихо.

\- Скорее всего всех смыло потоком и отнесло далеко от замка, - пожал плечами Наруто. - В тот раз, с желейным потопом, было точно так же. Не волнуйся, феи как-нибудь разберутся с этим. Чёрт, я весь липкий и мокрый. Надо почиститься... стоп... А где моя волшебная палочка?!

\- Наверное ты уронил её, когда тебя смыло потоком.

Наруто смотрел на Саске, замерев от ужаса.

\- Только не это.

Старый мудрый эльф пожал плечами:

\- Возможно, это к лучшему. От магии всегда одни только...

\- Если ты закончишь это предложение, я убью тебя голыми руками, - проворчал Наруто.

\- Не волнуйся, когда уровень потока схлынет, мы найдём твою палочку.

Они сидели бок о бок на дрейфующем кухонном столе, подтянув ноги к груди и смотрели в золотистую глубь медового напитка.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - разорвал тишину Саске.

\- Всё страннее и страннее, - протянул Наруто, и голос его тоже звучал странно. Как будто ему хотелось спать. Но Учиха всё понял очень быстро:

\- Ты наглотался медового напитка. И теперь твоя голова станет очень лёгкой...

\- И улетит? - икнул Наруто.

\- Метафорически, - кивнул Саске. - Но, думаю, ничего страшного не случится.

\- Не хочу метафорически, - скривился Наруто. - Метафорическое - это что-то очень заумное, а всё заумное меня пугает. Кроме тебя, конечно же.

\- Я _очень_ польщён, - усмехнулся старый мудрый эльф.

\- Саске. - Наруто вдруг оказался слишком близко, и Учиха почувствовал на своих плечах чужие ладони. - Я ведь хотел кое-что сказать.

Саске сглотнул. Близость Наруто странно волновала. Сознание отмечало мелкие детали: какие невероятно голубые у фея глаза, как его крылышки взволнованно трепещут (если бы пчелиные крылья за спиной Саске были настоящие, они бы трепетали со скоростью пропеллера вертолёта), как вкусно Наруто пахнет. Учиха вообще-то не любил сладкое, он любил помидоры, но сейчас больше всего на свете ему хотелось лизнуть кожу Наруто... стоп. Что?!

\- Я хотел сказать, что, - начал Узумаки, - что сегодня я весь вечер... Точнее не только сегодня, на самом деле... Просто сегодня ты и этот костюм пчёлки...

С громко бьющимся сердцем Саске осознал, что уже долгое время не отрываясь смотрит на губы Наруто.

\- Объясню, когда протрезвею, - пообещал Узумаки, прижимаясь к губам Саске.

"Похоже, старый мудрый эльф и королевский камергер не так уж и сильно друг друга не любят", - подумал как раз подплывший к кухне на своей лодке Сай.


End file.
